Bilrach
Finally, I have found him. This snivelling wretch is hardly worth the centuries. He seems less...frail than before somehow. Zamorak's right hand and creator of Daemonheim.|location = Daemonheim |shop = No |gender = Male |map = No }} Bilrach (pronounced /bɪɫræk/ Bill-rack ) is a Mahjarrat fiercely loyal to Zamorak, with Azzanadra referring to him as Zamorak's lapdog. Bilrach led an army of humans and other races, using them to dig and construct the dungeons of Daemonheim in search of The Rift, a place where the barrier between planes is weakened, and where he believed his god Zamorak resided. He is also responsible for the arrival of the many twisted creatures inside Daemonheim. History Arrival to Gielinor Like the other Mahjarrat, Bilrach lived on Freneskae, the realm of perpetual warfare, along with many other tribes. Here, they would live to survive the elements and the destructive power of the legendary "Mother Mah", an Elder God that created their race and whom they would prevent from wreaking havoc on Freneskae through the Rituals of Rejuvenation and Enervation, although at least one Mahjarrat regarded her as a mere myth and the rituals as superstitious traditions. Due to the constant conflict with neighbouring tribes such as the Mahserrat as well as the frequent sacrifices at the Rituals, the Mahjarrat tribe never counted more than a few hundred members and was ruled . In the Second Age of Gielinor, however, the two demi-gods Icthlarin and Amascut travelled to Freneskae in order to recruit the Mahjarrat to fight the Zarosian invaders of their homeland, the Kharidian Empire, in the Kharidian - Zarosian War. Some Mahjarrat opposed the proposal while others agreed to go, causing a large battle to break out. Both Azzanadra and Temekel argued that the Mahjarrat should go with Icthlarin and Kharshai was one of the most excited at the prospect of leaving Freneskae, as Gielinor is a much kinder realm than Freneskae was. . Eventually, after the death of Salisard and the sacrifice of Abrogal, those in favour of travelling to Gielinor emerged victoriously and the entire Mahjarrat tribe accompanied the two gods to Gielinor. There, Zemouregal aided the Menaphite warriors in driving back the Zarosian army, with success. During this time, they were known as the Stern Judges of Icthlarin. However, as the Menaphites had almost ensured their victory a couple of years later, the Mahjarrat Sliske, who had got into a feud with Icthlarin over his methods in battle, The Book of Sliske|quote=Icthlarin demanded that Sliske release his wights to him, so he could guide them to the underworld. When Sliske refused, Icthlarin took them by force. With a swipe of his hand, Icthlarin obliterated their ranks. Sliske narrowed his eyes and smiled. With a gesture he was gone, and Icthlarin never counted Sliske as a friend from that day.}} approached the Zarosian legate, a Chthonian demon named Duke Ceres, and made arrangements to desert the Menaphites and join Zaros. Most of the Mahjarrat convened at the fortress of Kharid-et and soon emerged, joining arms with the Zarosians, proceeding to slaughter the retreating Menaphite armies. The god Tumeken, father of Icthlarin and Amascut, swiftly interfered by sacrificing himself, his armies and half of his empire to repel the Zarosians; he used his powers of fire to create a massive explosion, turning half of the empire into a desert wasteland as well as obliterating his own army and most of the Zarosian one. Of the approximately five hundred Mahjarrat present, less than a fifth survived the explosion thanks to Azzanadra, who quickly erected a magical barrier as protection. Bilrach was amongst those to survive and join the remainder of the Zarosian on the march to Forinthry. He was given the rank of pontifex in the Church of Zaros. They were Zaros' most valuable troops, but some grew discontent with the god's regime and decided to rally against him; the leader of these Mahjarrat and other rebels was Zamorak, who, with the aid of the Stone of Jas and Staff of Armadyl, defeated Zaros and was thrust into godhood himself, before being brought to Infernus by Avernic demons to aid in their insurrection against the Cthonians. Bilrach was one of the many who followed Zamorak. When Zamorak returned, now the god of chaos, he attempted to reclaim the Stone of Jas from Saradomin, who had stolen it, thus beginning the God Wars. The God Wars Not much is known about Bilrach and his role during the God Wars. In the Chronicles of Bilrach, it is revealed it was actually Bilrach that created the demon K'ril Tsutsaroth and summoned him to this plane to be used as a General in Zamorak's army during the God Wars. He also claims in his notes that he is Zamorak's second in command.Bilrach, Mysterious Chronicle (Part 16), RuneScape. "I see now why He chose me as his second in command. If the creation and summoning of the mighty Tsutsaroth demon for Him wasn't a sign that I am worthy of that title, what I am doing now will be." Role in Dungeoneering In the Dungeoneering skill, the player can find books and journals called Chronicles of Bilrach. It appears that he is responsible for constructing the tunnels at Daemonheim. He ends his messages with the phrase "Zamorak be praised." During his entries he also calls Zemouregal a fool who underestimates his skill, meaning maybe Bilrach is only going along with Zemouregal to disguise his power or possibly the power source he was seeking. However, the 24th Chronicle of Bilrach reveals that he is attempting to reach the rift deep in the earth, a place where the barrier between realms thins, which he believes he could use to travel the realm Zamorak resides in and release him into Gielinor. Since Bilrach is responsible for the summoning of the various monsters in Daemonheim, and has also converted the Kal'Gerion demons to his will, it is possible that he has reached a state of power comparable to Lucien's. On the other hand, it is possible that Bilrach has been led on throughout his journey in Daemonheim, it seems he has been guided by whispers that he has thought to have been Zamorak all along. Chronicles 1, 11, 13, 27, 29, and 30 reference these whispers, and you may begin to hear what they were when Dungeoneering on an Occult floor. Bilrach is also responsible for the release of the Gorajo tribe in Daemonheim. In the year 1890 of the Fourth Age, while Bilrach was opening portals somewhere in the thirty sixth to forty seventh floor, he accidentally opened a portal to the realm of these sentient beings. At first he attempted to convert them, but they instantly became his enemies upon seeing his dark and cruel methods (including necromancy and demon summoning, which they strongly despise.)Bilrach, Mysterious chronicle (part 21), RuneScape. "I hazard to call it a disaster, but something grossly unwanted has happened. One of my portals malfunctioned and a race of troublesome creatures crept through without me noticing. They refer to themselves as the gorajo and they manoeuvred against me from the very start; their cultures despises the reanimation of the dead and the summoning of demons, it seems. The backward fools." He strongly hates this race for their constant meddling in his affairs.Bilrach, Mysterious chronicle (part 22), RuneScape. "Curse the gorajo! The air here is turgid with magic, and no matter how many times I close the portal to their realm, another reopens. I've decided to forge on; these pathetic creatures will pay later. I will reach the Rift soon and come back to destroy them once and for all." Ramokee exiles may be converted Gorajo who have sworn allegiance to Bilrach, and thus are traitors to the tribe. Nadir Nadir documents Moia's search for Bilrach following some unusual marks appearing around the Ritual marker. A year before the current date, Moia finds Daemonheim and manages to infiltrate the area through use of various disguises. Upon reaching the Occult floors, she starts to find portals that offer her some form of power up, boosting her life points and magical abilities. At the end of the saga, Moia encounters Bilrach in a room with the Ritual marker. At first he is quite insane, (he cannot make a coherent sentence), but after some further conversations he becomes sane. He explains that the portals provide a greater source of power restoration than the Ritual of the Rejuvenation does, making him far more powerful than any of the other Mahjarrat ever expected and that he is preparing to rule Gielinor once enough Mahjarrat slay each other. What happens between Moia and Bilrach depends on the player's decision. The 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation Bilrach did not attend the 18th Ritual of Rejuvenation. When speaking to Wahisietel after completing the Ritual of the Mahjarrat quest, he will discuss the strange power that occurred before Dungeoneering was released, and confirm that the strange power was "A case of the wrong Mahjarrat being in the wrong place at the wrong time.." and that it was "Such a waste of power." This hints that Bilrach perished upon reaching the rift, deep within Daemonheim. Now though, we know that to be untrue. Chelon-Mah During Dishonour Among Thieves, it is revealed that Bilrach sacrificed the last Chelon-Mah in existence, causing the Strange Power incident from 2010. Trivia * Bilrach wears the same symbol that appears on the ring of kinship. * In Astea Frostweb's and Lexicus Runewright's journal, received in the Dungeoneering Skill, Lexicus and Astea mention Bilrach as "Bill" and that he is the master of Daemonheim. In addition, Lexicus gives the player clues as to what Daemonheim is for and more on Bilrach's nature. He mentions that Bill "believes it will be the magical discovery of a thousand lifetimes". On page six of his journal he says "Astea and I must confront him" after saying that "Bill would cast us all over into the darkest of darkness". * In her journal, Astea also mentions "Bill" and on page six says "Lexicus has uncovered a truth too horrible to comprehend. We must kill Bill. We go now to confront him, and end this madness." The phrase "Kill Bill" is a reference to the two-part Quentin Tarantino film and anime of the same name, or the slogan of various financial companies. * The last known entry in Chronicles of Bilrach was written in year 165 of the Fifth Age, 5 years before the current date in RuneScape. * According to the BTS of February 2013, Bilrach has sinkholes that contained his wealth and materials for his master plan. * Bilrach's power seems to be highly underestimated by his fellow kin. Whether or not this is a deliberate ruse by Bilrach is unknown. * Bilrach was first mentioned in Zemouregal's notes. * Bilrach had a model created for him during the development of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, but it went unused due to him not appearing in the quest. This model differs slightly to the one that was eventually used in Nadir, possessing a skeletal appearance, and some other minor differences. This model can be seen in the concept art for his Nadir appearance. References nl:Bilrach fi:Bilrach Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zamorakians Category:Dungeoneering Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Nadir